The invention relates to mounting means and, more particularly, to a mounting member for removably securing conventional items, such as flip up and down glasses, compasses, pedometers, pouches, purses, cases, clip means, holding means, flashlights or pen lights, watches and the like, to support articles, such as baseball caps, head sweat bands, clothing, footwear, parts of a person's body, posts, steps, moldings and the like, where the support articles have convex, concave or stepped surfaces, the mounting member being provided with hinge means to permit sections thereof to pivot both upwardly and downwardly relative to each other so that the mounting member can be positioned on a curved article, where the hinge means can have flexible accordian-like portions to permit the sections to pivot or swing transversely from side to side relative to each other to provide a curved arrangement.
There are many occasions when a person requires attachment means to removably secure a functional item, such as mentioned above, to a support article, such as mentioned above. However, the prior art attachment means are usually rigid members, and therefore do not conform to a curved or stepped surface of the support article to which it may be secured, and therefore a secured engagement is not provided therebetween, where after a period of time, the attachment means is usually separated from the support article.
The Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,102 discloses a mounting member for securing a pair of flip up and down glasses to the visor of a baseball cap. Even though the mounting member is provided with hinge means, the particular structure thereof is limited to the specific attachment of the flip up and down glasses to the visor of the baseball cap, and therefore is not adapted to secure other types of conventional items to other types of support articles.
Therefore, the prior art mounting or attachment members are not particularly directed to removably securing different types of conventional items to different types of support articles. Accordingly, there is a need for mounting means which can removably secure different types of conventional items to various support articles having curved or stepped surfaces.